Maddison Louise Robbins-Torres
by Twiglet58
Summary: Arizona and Callie have a lively 11 year old daughter Maddison Louise. This is a one shot at the moment but I do have other ideas for her


Arizona came back to the Peds ward after having her meeting with Richard which hadn't gone as well as she hoped and all she wanted to do was pick up her daughter and go home for a large glass of wine. She entered her office where she was expecting her 11 year old to be doing her homework and the desk was empty. That's all she needed. Where was she? She went to the nurses desk. No one had seen her recently but one of them thought they'd seen her with the boy with the broken leg in ward 2. Arizona went there and she found an empty bed and no wheel chair. She humphed to herself she had an idea where they would be. She really didn't need this.

As the lift door opened to the basement floor, she could hear the giggling of her daughter and cheering from the boy. As she stepped out coming towards her was her daughter on her heeleys and 10 year old Johnny in his wheel chair with his recently plastered triple fractured leg out in front of him racing each other along the long corridor. If she'd been in a better mood and Callie and her hadn't yesterday spent 5 hours in surgery on Johnnys leg she might have seen the funny side of it. Generally she loved her daughters spirit and sense of fun but not today.

"Maddison Louise stop that right now"

Maddison came to an abrupt halt just a few feet from her mother as did the boy. The use of her full name made her realise she was in big trouble even before she looked at her Moms face. And when she did she knew.

"What do you think you're doing? I left you in my office with strict instructions to do your homework and not to leave the office"

Maddie didn't know what to say.

"Well I'm waiting"

"I got bored so I took a walk around the wards and started talking to Johnny. He was bored to so we came down here for some races"

"He's just had major surgery on his leg, your Momma and I spent 5 hours in the OR yesterday. The last thing he needs to be doing is racing with you down here." Arizona shouted at her she was beyond angry now.

"Sorry Mom"

"That's all well and good but I've told you before about just going off on your own. Let's get Johnny back to his ward then we'll go home and talk more" she was so angry but didn't want to have this conversation in front of Johnny and in the hospital. Also she knew that the anticipation of the conversation she was going to have with Maddie would give her something to think about. She knew how her daughter hated to let her down or upset her. And she could see by her face she was close to tears.

Maddie who trying hard not to cry was grateful for this bit of relief but not looking forward to the chat back home. She hadn't seen her Mom this angry since she'd gone off on her bike last summer and lost all track of time.

It was a very quiet ride home. Maddie knew she'd upset her Mom but wasn't sure how to make that right. Arizona knew Maddie was hurting but hadn't got it in her to forgive her yet. She had calmed down having chatted to Callie on the phone but wasn't quite there yet. Callie had pointed out that no harm had come to either of them and they did often expect a lot from their 11 year old who was very bright but needed a lot of occupying and they often due to the nature of their jobs had to leave her to fend for herself in the hospital with minimum supervision.

When they arrived at the house. They both got silently out of the car.

"Did you at least finish your homework?"

"No" Maddie replied hesitantly. One of the problems was she'd got stuck and needed help but now she wasn't sure how to ask for it and if indeed Arizona would help her with it.

Arizona sensed her hesitation. " Did you get stuck"

"Yes but it's alright I'll wait for Momma to get home"

"Baby it's alright I'm mad with you. But even when I'm mad you can still ask for help"

"It's alright Mommy I'll wait"

Mommy she hadn't called her that for ages. Not since the bike incident in the summer. How mad had she been with her then not really with the incident but what might have happened to her. It was more relief than anything else when she finally arrived home but she sure shouted at her that day. She remembered the look in her eyes and how upset she'd been then. They hadn't talked for days after. In the end Callie had lost her rag with Arizona and told her she was the adult and needed to sort it out.

"Well try me with the problem"

"Ok if you're sure"

And with that Maddie got out her Maths book and between them they solved the problem. Relations having been somewhat restored Arizona said "Ok now that's done why don't you go upstairs get changed and I'll make you a snack"

A smile crept across Maddies face and she packed her books away and said "Ok Mommy can I have strawberry milk and chips"

Arizona smiled "You're not back in my good books that quickly young lady. You can have milk, humous and carrots"

"Look I am sorry Mommy. I was just bored. I didn't think you'd mind you don't usually when I go down to the basement"

"Well you don't normally take a boy who's just had surgery on a broken leg and you do usually tell someone"

"So if I had told someone it would have been OK?"

"Not with the boy with a broken leg. No it wouldn't"

"But he was bored too and we had such a laugh"

"Just go get changed"

"Am I forgiven?"

"I'll think about it and I still need to decide your punishment"

"Oh"

"Yes oh indeed young lady"

With that Maddie headed to her room and Arizona to the kitchen. 30 minutes later Callie came home and was pleasantly surprised to find her wife cooking in the kitchen and her daughter watching tv with a plate of snacks. All appeared calm. She had half expected to find Arizona with a large glass of red and Maddie in her room crying. She went over to Arizona and placed her arms around her and kissed her on the head.

"What do we have here then? I do believe Mrs Robbins-Torres is cooking" she said with a smile on her face.

"I can cook you know" Arizona said begrudgingly and turned to her wife with a pout on her face.

"Not that I'm complaining mind. I know you can cook it's just that you don't usually choose to."

Arizona looked at her thoughtfully.

"Babe what is it?"

"I don't know I just feel lately I've been so tired and cranky and not easy to live with. We had that long surgery yesterday. I've been worrying about my meeting with Richard. I had that big upset with Maddie today I then rang you and ranted on about it and you're always so sweet and kind about everything. I just thought I'd like to do something for you for a change" she got out without even pausing for breath.

"Well that's great but honestly sweetie I don't mind I like looking after you" at which point she took Arizona in her arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. When she pulled away she could see Arizona was biting her bottom lip a sure sign something was bothering her, a trait their daughter had also inherited.

"Ok spill. What's up?"

"Hmmm well. I'm not sure. It's kinda"

"Arizona spit it out"

"I think I may have been a bit harsh on Maddie. It was at the end of a long couple of days I just wanted to go home and then she wasn't in the office. Then I found her with Johnny and all the work we'd done on his leg yesterday. I just lost it with her. Any other day and sure I wouldn't have been happy but..."

"Well she seems quite happy now"

"I know. When we got home it transpired one of the reasons she was bored was because she got stuck with her homework. So I offered to help she was reluctant to begin with wanted to wait for you but I cajoled her and we sorted it. I said I'd make her a snack which she was happy with. Then I had to say but I was still thinking about her punishment"

"And now you don't want to punish her"

"Well not really I do want to have a chat with her but..."

"You don't want to lose face"

"Exactly"

"Just give her a small punishment"

"Like what" Arizona whined.

"Arizona you're a bright woman you think of one"

"But you're so much better than me"

"I know" and with that she smiled and walked off.

While the lasagne was cooking in the oven Arizona went to speak to Maddie.

"Maddie I love your lust for life and how much fun you get from what you do but sometimes you need to think before you do things. You're a clever girl do you think it was really sensible to take a young patient with a broken leg in his wheel chair down to the basement let alone racing with him and then not even letting anyone know where you're going."

"No but if I'd told anyone they would probably have stopped me" she reasoned.

"In other words you knew what you were doing was wrong?"

"Sort of" she said sheepishly.

"Well either you did or you didn't?"

"Well I didn't think at the time I just thought it would be fun. But after you going into one about it I don't think the nurses would have let me go" she was feeling uncomfortable with all this attention on her behaviour. She hated it when either her Moms were upset with her but especially Arizona.

"Correct. So what have you learnt from this?"

"Don't take a patient out without checking with someone first"

"Ok good. Now as for a punishment"

Maddie was dreading this part. Her Mom was always strict with her punishments and when she'd been as mad as she was earlier she knew it would be tough. Last summer with the bike incident. She'd had no pocket money for a month and no tv for 2 weeks. She gulped.

"Well I think you've learnt your lesson. So you can clean up after dinner tonight and no pocket money on Saturday."

Maddie was surprised but grateful and said "Ok Mom." and with that Arizona left. She'd wanted to hug her daughter but thought better of it, the punishment had been light she didn't want her to think all was quite forgiven yet.

Later that night Arizona was only half asleep when she heard their door go and the patter of 11 year old feet. "Mom can I get in with you?" Arizona pulled the duvet back and in popped Maddie.

"Can't you sleep baby"

"No"

"Are you still thinking about what happened today"

"Yes. I'm really sorry Mom"

"I know baby" at which point Arizona wrapped her arm around her daughter, who snuggled just a little closer to her Mom and kissed her on the head.

"It's alright now go to sleep. Sweet dreams little one" within minutes Arizona could hear the heavy breathing of Maddie signifying that she was now sleeping cosseted in the arms of her mother. Arizona was not far behind her.

The following morning Maddie tentatively asked Arizona "Mom can I come to you after school today?" She usually alternated between her 3 parents. Arizona eyed her knowingly but said "Why would that be?"

"Just because I want too"

"Hmm it wouldn't have something to do with a certain young boy with a broken leg would it?"

"Please Mom. I promise I won't take him to the basement. He probably won't want to as I am winning 6-3!"

" You're incorrigible. Wait you had 9 races!"

"What Mom" she yelled as she ran out the door to the car where Callie was waiting to take her to school as Arizona was saying "Ok that's fine you need to let your Dad know".


End file.
